


Mother's Touch

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Curve Growth, Futanari on Male, Multi, bimbofication, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mash goes to investigate the disappearance of her Master, and comes out of it a more fulfilled woman.





	Mother's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

Chaldea had been unusually quiet over the last few days. Unusually quiet meaning outright silent from the morning to the evening. Not a single sound left the various rooms that the servants occupied. Something was up, and the young Shielder Servant, Mash Kyrielight, was wary of what could've happened to her Master and Senpai. After all, ever since he started dressing like his favorite Lancer-class Servant, things had taken a turn for the worse... and now she had to find him.  
  
She just hoped that nothing terrible had happened to him while she wasn't looking. "Come on, Senpai... Don't let me down. I don't want to see you after you've fallen to Raikou's charms..." The eggplant-haired girl muttered to herself as she strolled down the halls, trying to figure out which one was the Lancer-class' room amongst the many near-identical doors. It was a tough task, but eventually, her enhanced hearing started to pick up on a sound. Faint as it was, it was the only lead that she had to go on.  
  
The girl summoned her shield as she slowly pushed open the door to the room with the faint sound coming from it... and a splash of cum splattered against her face, causing her to stutter in surprise as some of it got into her mouth...  
  
Mash spat out the salty substance as she stared straight ahead, covering her mouth in shock. "S-Senpai..?" She muttered in disbelief, while slowly closing the door behind her...  
  
Sitting on the bed in the plain-looking room, was the young man she called her Master. Fujimaru Ritsuka. Dressed in that same sukeban getup as the Lancer that had enthralled him somehow, and yet he looked nearly identical to her in many ways at this point. From his wide hips to his long hair and his surprisingly large and full breasts that rivaled the young girl's... Even the clear-colored liquid below that gradually ran down his thigh could be compared to that of proper feminine cum. He was a girl in a boy's body at this point...  
  
But he hardly compared to his dearest Lancer. The one that had caught him in the act of being a pervert, and thoroughly tenderized him for his awful actions. The one that had given him this feminized form that put any real girl to shame in comparison, while she sucked up all the traces of his fragile masculine aspects. Enhancing her form, her strength, her... power...  
  
Mash slowly looked straight ahead at the limp piece of meat hanging out from underneath the Lancer's delinquent skirt. She could hardly believe her eyes. How could one woman have so much cock to go around? It was unfathomable... and yet, it made her nether slowly grow wet. Why was the sight of her enormous cock so tantalizing? Why couldn't she look away? Why didn't she speak up and try to call out both of them for this absurdity?  
  
The grin on Raikou's face as she stared straight at her was more than enough of an answer. Because Mommy hadn't given her permission. She was forced to just stand up against the door as the lavender-haired mother grasped ahold of her 'daughter's head, pulling him towards the base of her rod.  
  
"Take a deep breath, dear Ritsuka. We've got a guest, and I want to make sure we can greet her well. After all, you want to be sure your dearest little Kouhai knows how you really are, don't you?" The Lancer Servant chimed, and the boy obeyed as his cock throbbed. He audibly huffed some of that sweet scent, his thighs growing wet as she started drooling as a result of the smell going straight to that weak head of his. Pathetic.  
  
The poor lad collapsed started rubbing his thighs together as he stared at that perfect pillar, the one he wanted to slobber all over like the pervert that he was at heart. "Mommy, can I have a ride on your cock?" He asked kindly, hearts forming in his eyes as he turned his head to look up at her face and receiving a gentle smile in return.  
  
"Of course you can, my sweet little pencil-dicked sissy. Just climb on, and Mommy'll grow straight into that nice and loose hole of yours." Raikou replied in that irresistible voice of hers as she pulled her skirt up, revealing her lap to the young man she had enthralled and wrapped around her ring finger. Or rather, the base of her cock given how much he adored that pecker.  
  
Mash had to watch as her Senpai climbed atop of another woman's lap, rubbing his tenderized cheeks against her thighs while he let her cock slowly grow in between them. He could feel it rising as he was gradually lifted off the safety of his Mommy's seat, but he waited patiently for it all to come to a potent end...  
  
As the Lancer Servant's cock grew fully erect, it towered at a ponderous 2ft height, leaving the Shielder in awe. A moment later, Ritsuka's ass found its way down the length of the shaft, and then...  
  
*POP*  
  
The purple-haired girl could audibly hear his ass practically eating the entire length of his Mommy's rod, from the tip all the way down to the base. Somehow, unfathomably so, he could fit it all in there. Sure, his stomach was bulging outward like wild, but he was able to take it all down to the very base.   
  
Of course, the screams that echoed from his soul which were smothered in layers of pleasure accompanied the wonderful feeling of being filled with so much motherly meat. He could hardly stay conscious, that's how great it all felt. He wanted more, but there was no more to give. There were only endless dry orgasms as his cock trembled and tried to shoot off some droplets of cum, yet none would fire off. Nothing to give in such a tiny sissy seed sack. All he could do was cum with his ass.  
  
His dear Mommy, on the other hand, had plenty of cum to go around. He could feel that massive monster of a pillar twitching and throbbing inside of him, ready to blow at any moment... And yet, that mirror-shatteringly loud scream that came from the depths of his being as he was pulled off denied him of any chance to carry her current load...  
  
No, that load was meant for somebody else. "Closer, little Mash. You've got a little drink to enjoy, straight from Mommy's tap." Raikou giggled in a foreboding tone, and the purple-haired girl stepped closer as she did as was asked of her. After all, Mommy was asking her to do something, why shouldn't she do it? She made her Senpai feel so good, so maybe if she listened and obeyed, she'd feel even better in the end...  
  
Mash put her lips straight on that throbbing cock, and her eyes widened as a gushing flow of cum rushed forth, filling her mouth in seconds and her throat shortly afterward. She couldn't breathe, there was way too much of that sticky gunk to even try to do so, but still, she tried to swallow.  
  
More and more of that wonderful cum flowed down her throat as if she was drinking straight from a waterfall. It had the consistency of tar and the salty aftertaste of the ocean, and yet she just kept on chugging it down. As a result, her body started to accommodate. She needed to fulfill her Mommy's wishes, so she changed subconsciously to match. She couldn't just be an unassuming young lady with a petite posture, no, she needed to stand out like her Sissy of a Senpai.  
  
Only, instead of turning into a husk of a woman as he had turned into a husk of a man, her feminine aspects were dialed up to eleven. Her breasts ballooned outward as they quickly filled with nutritious milk that was going to squirt everywhere if somebody were to even try to squeeze her overly huge nipples. Her hips likewise widened and filled out, giving her the look of a woman ready to give birth to a brood. Her thighs, her arms, her belly, all of it grew outward an inch or two to give her that deliciously mature look of somebody ready to take any kind of cock and walk away with ease...  
  
Which is exactly the kind of look that Raikou wanted for her. "Good, good. You know what to do now, don't you, my little slutty Shielder." The Lancer chimed as the excessively feminized girl nodded, pulling herself off the tip of that wonderful rod only to grab ahold of her fattened ass cheeks before spreading them apart to reveal her thoroughly soaked holes. They were leaking plenty of her juice even before that transformation, but now they were ready to receive Mommy's blessing...  
  
"Give it to me, R-... Mommy..." Mash caught herself trying to use her Mommy's proper name, but she didn't have permission to do so. She didn't remember that she didn't actually need permission, and she didn't care given the hearts in her eyes. She just wanted to be filled with a cock as her Senpai had been.  
  
The Lancer didn't answer her as she merely grabbed ahold of that new and finely sculpted ass for a tiny bit of support before she smashed her hips forward. Her prideful pillar reached as deep into Mash's womb as it could possibly go, before the rest of the cum that had been pent up within that bountiful sack below rushed forth. There was not a single bit of restraint from either woman, just pure enjoyment.  
  
Though enjoyment would be putting it lightly for Mash. She couldn't see straight as her womb inflated, trying to expand and keep all of the cum collected within. An easy task, given how her body had modified itself to fit her Mommy's vision, but it still proved a bit harder than it should. She could feel every individual little sperm swimming around, overloading her senses as her bloated belly started a feedback loop. The more it grew, the more sensitive it became, and as a result, it just kept growing...  
  
Once Raikou finally finished and pulled her now 2 and a half foot long cock out of her new cock holster, the Shielder had passed out, looking like a bloated and thoroughbred mess... She definitely wasn't going to recover easily from this, even if she somehow did revert the changes that had happened to her body.  
  
She was a breeder now. A hyperfeminine breeder, only to be used by Mommy.  
  
\---  
  
After that visit, that one little evening she spent with Senpai and Mommy Raikou... Mash felt like a completely new woman. And who wouldn't, after her body turned so curvaceously feminine? She was even bigger than Mommy in every aspect, except for that wonderful cock that had managed to change her body through nothing but its cum... and the belly that jutted forward, the after-effects of being so tenderly bred showing early. Mommy-inflicted pregnancy was a quick process!  
  
And here she was too, with her favorite Senpai by her side, clinging to her with an eager grin on his cute little face. "Oh, Senpai. You're looking so frisky today. Is there something you want to tell me?" The hyper-feminized Servant chuckled as she kissed her tinier partner on his adorable lips, prompting him to blush...  
  
"I wanna go see Mommy, but..." He muttered as he pulled up his long skirt to reveal his tender tiny tick of a cock, which managed to dribble and throb as his purple-haired Kouhai looked at it. "I'm too hard to walk. Can't you give me a little blow, Mash?" Ritsuka asked so nicely, and who could dare resist him when he was being this courteous?  
  
Shielder merely smiled as she stuck her head under the skirt, licking her lips around that pitiful pecker to not only lap up all of that sweet juice but also make it release as much of it as it possibly could, making the boy above cry out pitifully as he tried to stay composed...  
  
Such debauchery was just another common event for the two of them, heck, for most of Chaldea at this point. Mommy's influence on the complex meant that most girls like Mash had transformed into proper sexpots, while boys like Ritsuka turned into tiny cocked sissies that were eager to please their female friends, and especially their enormous-cocked Mommy.  
  
They should've always listened to Mommy if they knew they'd feel this good.


End file.
